


leave us in places we don't want to see

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason catches Tim being a normal teenager on spring break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave us in places we don't want to see

Tim is drunk. He's never _been_ drunk before, not really, not unless you count getting tipsy on a little too much champagne at one of Bruce's parties, or the beer Dick let him have at his place once that went straight to his head.

Really, Tim is pretty much a goner, which is probably why it takes him this long to notice that the person standing in front of him, currently blocking his sunlight, is –

"Wow," Jason says. "I didn't think you even _could_ tan."

Tim looks down at himself. He _has_ been out by the pool for a few hours, actually letting himself enjoy the sunlight once the three (four, after Conner abandoned his) drinks kicked in. 

Then he looks up at Jason, and promptly forgets about words. He can't see Jason's eyes behind his sunglasses, but he's smirking at Tim. He's shirtless, not wearing anything but swim trunks, and Tim watches a little bead of water run from Jason's hair and down his skin –

"Hey," Jason says. He tells whoever's in the chair next to Tim's to move, then has a seat. "You all right?"

Tim nods, licks his lips. Jason's holding a beer in one hand, a bottle of water in the other, and Jason hands him the bottle without a word. Tim untwists the cap, drinks most of it down while Jason works on his beer. "Thanks," Tim says. "I'm, uh, a little drunk."

"Yeah," Jason says. He flashes Tim a grin. "I kind of got that, man. I gotta say, I never pegged you for the type to go on spring break."

Tim feels himself flush a little. He rubs his hand over his face, mutters, "It was Conner's idea."

"And the booze?" Jason asks.

"Take a guess," Tim says. Thinking about this is ruining his buzz, a bit. It's not like he thought anything was going to _happen_ , exactly – all the Titans are here, not just him and Conner – it's just, well.

"Hm," Jason says. "So where is clone boy, anyway?"

"No idea," Tim says. "He and Cassie were in the pool…"

He lost track of them after the lifeguard kicked them out for making out in the water. He's been dozing on and off since then, trying to get that _good_ buzz back that he had when he _started_ drinking.

"You're doing this all wrong," Jason says.

Tim blinks over at him. There's a bead of sweat above Jason's lip that he kind of would like to lick off, just to see what it tastes like. "Huh?"

"I mean," Jason says. "I never did the spring break thing, because you know, poor, then Bruce, then dead for a bit…" he clears his throat, shrugs, "But my understanding is that you're not supposed to just get drunk and mope _around._ "

"I'm not _moping_. What are _you_ even doing here?"

Jason grins. "I'd tell you, but I don't want you stealing my case."

Tim's eyes widen. "There's a case? What's –"

"Like I said," Jason laughs.

"But if it's important –" Tim starts.

"It can hold," Jason says. Tim's pretty drunk, but he can still tell Jason's looking at him a little funny. "Come on, baby bird. I'll show you how this is done."

*

Three hours, a trek to the beach and several drinks later, and Tim is no less drunk, but he thinks he's starting to understand this spring break thing a little better. Currently he's in a crowd, listening to music he's never heard of, dancing with strangers and letting a presumably nice boy feel him up.

It's good. It's _really_ good, and Tim could do this for a while, but it's not – quite – what he wants.

He turns his head, and he can see Jason a little ways away, dancing with Kori and Roy, laughing at something Roy says, but every few minutes Jason looks over to check on him.

The song changes, and Tim smiles politely at the boy he's been dancing with – dark hair, blue eyes, go figure – and makes his way over to the others.

"Having fun?" Roy asks him over the music. Kori gives him an enthusiastic hug that makes Tim question his sexuality quite a bit.

"Yeah," Tim says. He glances at Jason again, and Jason's looking at him kind of questioningly. He's been checking up on Tim all day, getting him drinks, getting him water, feeding him greasy food and promising it'll help his stamina. He's fairly certain, at some point tonight, he let Jason feed him French fries and then licked the salt from his hands.

"Hey," he says to Jason now. They're closer than they've been in a couple hours, and Jason's hair's gotten messier, his t-shirt soaked through with sweat. They're not really dancing anymore, either of them, and Tim thinks about it, thinks about just grinding up against Jason like he was with other guys tonight, but –

He doesn't want Jason to think it's the drinks. It's the drinks that give him the guts to grab Jason's wrist and pull him out of the crowd, but when he leans up and puts his mouth on Jason's – that's all _him._

Jason's hands go to his hips immediately, and his mouth opens against his, and they stand there for a while just making out until Jason leads him even further from the crowd so they can hear themselves think.

"That was," Jason says. "Uh."

"Was that not okay?" Tim asks. He's not sure the words came out right.

"No, that was –" Jason licks his lips. "But you're pretty drunk, man."

"So were you," Tim points out. "You looked like you were about to go home with Kori _and_ Roy."

Jason smirks at him. "That's just a Tuesday night."

"Ah," Tim says. Jason rubs at his hipbone, twists his other hand in the bottom of Tim's t-shirt. This close Tim can smell Jason, the sweat on his skin and the salt from the ocean, a little bit of the cologne Jason wears. "Jason," Tim says. "Can –"

"No," Jason says. At Tim's look, he says, "It might be spring break, but I'm still not getting in a drunk teenager's pants, all right?"

Tim snorts, but – fair enough. "And when I sober up tomorrow?"

Jason grins. "Then we'll talk. Come on, man, I'll walk you back to the hotel."

They walk. They stop along the way, more than once, to make out again, slow and lazy as the daylight dies around them, and Tim only realizes when they get all the way back that he hasn't thought about his team or anything else in hours.

At his door, Jason lets Tim kiss him again, lets Tim grind against him like there's still music playing, until they both pull away to catch their breath and Jason's grinning again, stupid and boyish, and Tim has to try three times with his keycard before he manages to get the door open.

He crashes on the bed the second he gets inside, falls asleep on top of the blanket with his sweaty clothes still on and doesn't wake up until well after midnight when his phone buzzes with a text from Jason:

_warning there'll be a 6AM wake-up call for water and greasy food. ditch your loser friends. we're recruiting you for this job._

Tim falls back asleep grinning into the covers.


End file.
